Protecting Star
by Mich aka Starfire
Summary: Sequel to "My Betrothed Ending" Robin and Starfire are an official couple, but who will come back to break them up ? RobStar and a little BBRaven. COMPLETED!
1. Diner and a new Vegetarian?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Hey Guys ! I told you I would make a sequel to "My Betrothed Ending" and I did ! Yay!

I have like 5 chapters written down in my notebook but here is chapter one ! enjoy !

Summary: Sequel to "My Betrothed Ending". Robin and Starfire are an official couple. Who will come back for revenge on Starfire ? Read and find out !

Protecting Star

Chapter 1 :

At The T-Tower 

Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over breakfast as usual. "Meat!" "Tofu!" "Meat!" "Tofu!" It went on and on. Raven was sitting on the couch reading. She tried her best not to pay attention to the two morons in the kitchen. Robin and Starfire decided to eat breakfast at a diner so they do not have to listen to Cyborg and Beast Boy fight.

At The Diner 

"MMM! This is much better than Beast Boy's tofu!" Starfire giggled.

"Yeah, it's called pancakes, "explained Robin.

"Why do we not make cakes of pan at our home?" Starfire asked with confusion. Robin wasn't paying attention, for he was staring at Starfire's beautiful green emerald eyes.

"Robin? Robin?" Starfire was wondering why he was staring at her.

"Wha-What? Oh, Sorry. What were you saying ?" Robin came back from his "La La Land"

"These cakes of pan, why do we not make them at home ?" Starfire repeated.

"Maybe because Cyborg and Beast Boy are always trying to cook their eggs."

"Oh," Starfire looked down at her meal. She sighed and continued eating her "cakes of pan."

"What's wrong ?" Robin asked with worry in his tone of voice.

"I am afraid that Blackfire will come back and take her revenge on me," a tear rolled down her face.

"She's not going to come back. Even if she does, I will protect you , Star. I love you." Starfire smiled. "I love you , too, Robin." They continued their meal.

Little did they know that they were wrong.

Somewhere in Deep Space

"I will get my revenge little sister, and I will rule Tamaran again after I'm done with you!" AN-You don't know how much I wanted to end it there but I figured it would be too short. . .so on with the story !-

Back at the T-Tower 

Starfire and Robin came back from their breakfast. They entered the common room hand-in-hand. "Oooh! Who's Jump City's (A/N-is that the right city ?) hottest new couples!" Cyborg teased. Robin and Starfire blushed.

"Shut up and leave them alone. It's not like you can find a girl of your own," Raven said in her monotone voice. That shut Cyborg up.

"Thank you, Raven," Robin said. "Where's Beast Boy ?"

"He went out about a half-hour ago; he wanted to find some vegetarian restaurant or something," Cyborg explained.

"Oh."

Somewhere on the streets where Beast Boy is 

"Down with meat! Down with meat !" Beast Boy was protesting in front of a butcher shop. "Come one everyone! Do you really want to kill animals and eat them?"

"Yes!" Some people said. "No!" the other have shouted.

"Don't you feel bad for the chickens?" Beast Boy turned into a chicken and acted all cute.

"Aww !" The vegetarians said. "FOOD!" the carnivores said.

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form, scared of what the meat eaters might do to him. He sighed and went back home.

T-Tower 

Raven was reading her book of Azar, as usual. Cyborg was lifting weights in his room. Starfire and Robin were training and Beast Boy just came home. He saw that the tower was very quiet.

He went into the common room only to find Raven reading. He decided not to joke or say anything to disturb her so he sat on the couch. The two were quiet for about 10 min. until Raven spoke.

"Wow, it's not like you to stay quiet for more than 3 min." Beast Boy just sighed. Raven put her hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me, Beast boy." 'Why am I being so nice to him?' Raven thought. 'Because you like him !' Her brain was arguing with her now. 'I do not! I mean. . .it's Beast Boy !' 'You do to!' 'Do not! ' Do too!' 'Do not!' Do too! ' Just shut up and let me handle this.'

"Thanks, Rae," Beast Boy slapped his hand to his mouth remembering that Raven didn't like being called 'Rae.' "Sorry, Raven."

"It's okay you can call me Rae," She gave him a weak smile. Beast Boy's eyes opened with shock. He smiled back. 'Told ya you liked him !' 'I thought I told you to shut up !' 'Well, you do like him don't you?' 'Well...' ' See ! I knew it !' 'Man! Do you really have to be like that ?' 'Yes' 'Alright then. Leave!' 'Fine. . .Ms Grumpy' 'Grr....'

"Okay, Rae," Beast Boy chuckled. "Hardly anyone's a vegetarian. They all want to eat innocent animals," Beast Boy started. "Oh well, at least I know what's right." Beast Boy stood up to leave but- "Wait, Beast Boy," Raven called. Beast Boy turned to her. He saw her eyes with sorry. "I'll try to eat your tofu and become a vegetarian with you," Raven smiled. Beast Boy couldn't believe this. "It's alright Raven, you don't have to do this for me." "I want to." Her eyes were full of warmth. "Really?" "Really." "Well, in that case. . .TOFU WAFFLES!" Beast Boy ran happily to the kitchen. "Sure, whatever," Raven said in her monotone voice.

Not much of a cliffy or anything but it's the first chapter ! I have the other chapters are in my notebook. . . just have to type them so keep checking back !

Mich aka Starfire

I love all you who reviewed but I don't feel like doing responses or anything right now. . .lol


	2. Harsh Training

Hey guys! I finally found some time to update my story! Yay! I love all of you who reviewed! Thanks for supporting me in this story! So. . .on with the story ! !!

Protection Star

Chapter 2

Harsh Training

Robin and Starfire were in the training room, training obviously. They took turns in the fighting; Starfire went first. There were levels and they went up to 12. Starfire convinced Robin to let her try level 12 with her charm. Robin knew that level 12 was too hard, but he let her try. There was a 10 second countdown. Then, it started.

(an-I'm not that great with fight scenes and this level 12 might not seem so hard) The first part contained 3 robots that looked like Slade's minions. All three of them shot at the same time at Starfire. Starfire flew up just in time for the shots to hit each other and bounce back to the robots. They were destroyed with their own shots.

The next part was a version of the Cinderblock/Overload/Plasmus like in Aftershock Pt. 2. Starfire's eyes and hands grew green and she threw a barrage of starbolts at the trilogy monster. It dodged the shots with ease, being level 12 and all. Starfire got mad and used her eye lasers at him and threw a never-ending barrage of starbolts. She finally stopped and the three-some almost fell back. Starfire flew up to 'it', thinking it was a good time to use her alien strength against him. She was about to kick it when the monster grabbed her leg and flung her against the wall. Robin got worried but he waited for her to get up, thinking that she was alright. After a couple of seconds, he realized that she was not getting up. He turned of the training machine and ran up to her.

"Star! Starfire! Can you hear me?" she didn't say a word. His eyes started to water behind his mask and a tear rolled down his cheek and fell on Starfire's nose. She groaned of pain. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw a blur of Robin.

"R-Robin?" she finally spoke.

"Starfire! What hurts?" Starfire moaned because of the sharp pain in her spine.

"My back, Robin." Robin picked her up and went to the common room where he saw Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games. Raven, with nothing better to do, was watching Cyborg beat Beast Boy in some racing game.

"Raven! Can you help, Star?"

"Dude, what happened?" Beast Boy said as he saw Starfire.

"She was training on level 12 and-" Robin was cut-off by a certain half-robot.

"Wait, level 12!! That's too hard for Star! She's still on level 8! How can you let her do level 12!?" Cyborg yelled.

"I know, I know, but she insisted," Robin explained. He knew he shouldn't have let her try level 12. "So, Raven, can you help her?"

"Sure, but it's going to be a little hard to heal her back when you're holding her 'bridal style,'" Raven said in her monotone voice. Robin blushed and Cyborg and Beast Boy were cracking up. Robin put her on the couch and turned her over face down.

Raven placed her hand on Starfire's back and chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

"OW!" Starfire shrieked. Robin jumped up.

"Raven, are you hurting her?!" Everyone looked at Robin who they can tell had watery eyes under his mask.

"Calm down, Robin. Raven's helping her," Beast Boy said and smiled at Raven. Raven didn't notice.

"There," Raven started, "her back is a little better. But you might want to forget about fighting for a while; not that there's been much crime lately."

Starfire tried to sit up but fell back. "Ow," Star moaned softly.

"You might want to rest, Star," Raven said.

"Yeah, take it easy for a while," said Cyborg. Starfire nodded. She saw Robin with a tear on his face.

"What is bothering you, Robin?" The others decided to leave Starfire and Robin alone, so they went to their rooms.

"I was just really worried about you, Star," he said while he wiped a tear away. He gave Starfire a sweet kiss. Starfire gave him a reassuring smile. The smile that he loved that told him everything was going to be okay. He carefully picked her up and went to her room. He put her on her round pink bed.

"Goodnight, Star," He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Robin," and with that, she drifted off to sleep.

'She looks so beautiful when she sleeps' Robin thought. He smiled and went to his own room.

Somewhere in the shadows 

"Master Blackfire, the girl is injured and cannot fight. Will this be a good time to attack?"

"No. Not now. We attack at dawn." She smirked and waited for the morning to come.

So? What did you think of chapter 2? Yes, I have to admit, it wasn't much of a chapter and it was kind of short. But do not fear ! I have more chapters in my notebook ! I will update as soon as I get a chance. I have lots of homework in 8th grade. Torture ! Well, until next time ! Please Review !

Love,

Mich aka Starfire


	3. Blackfire

Hi everyone ! Sorry I took so long to update. . .I got in deep trouble and got my cable unplugged of my tv and my labtop taken out , but my dad let me update my story -!

Before the story. . .here's some responses!

Red X Girl : You have Superchick's CD! You are so lucky ! I can't find it anywhere !

Email me and we can talk ! 

Let's talk again sometime ! Yay Christians ! By the way. . .your story, "Without" totally rocks! !!!

Alyssa : How can you say that Alyssa ! Beast Boy and Raven so go together ! I'll get you at school ! Haha. . .just kidding. . .well. . .it's your opinion ( not the best one tho. . .lol)

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed ! I love you all ! ! ! !

Now, on with the story. . .

Protecting Star

Chapter 2 : Blackfire

Morning : 5 am. (a/n- Dawn is about 5:30)

Starfire slowly opened her eyes to a new day. She yawned and tried to get out of bed, but the pain in her back forbid her to do much. She slowly sat up trying to avoid the pain. She looked out the window. The sun wasn't up yet, but it would be in a little bit. She tried to stand. She grabbed onto anything in reach so she would not fall because of her back. She got into her usual attire and started combing her long, red hair.

She got out of her room and flew down the hall so she won't put any pressure on her feet. She flew towards Robin's room and stopped. She was about to knock when suddenly the door slid open. There stood Robin with is black baggy pants and a white undershirt. His hair was still messy and he was still wearing his mask.

"Star? What are you doing up?"

"Oh, I wish to see the sunrise and I was wondering if you wish to accompany me."

"Sure, Star. Just let me change; I'll take only a minute." Starfire nodded and he closed the door.

She waited outside the door for Robin for about 5 minutes until she heard the door open.

"Ready?" Starfire nodded. Robin took her hand and they walked to the roof. Well, Starfire floated.

They got to the roof and sat down at the ledge waiting for the sun to rise. Starfire laid her head on Robin's shoulder. 'Nothing could ruin this moment' Starfire thought.

"Hello, sister dear." Robin and Starfire turned around. Starfire gasped. Robin got up in battle position. Starfire just sat there, still shocked at who was standing there.

"Blackfire? What are you doing here?" Robin yelled.

"Robin, this isn't about you; it's about Starfire. Mind your own business." Blackfire said calmly.

"Starfire _is _my business!"

"Now, aren't you protective?" Robin ran up to her. He jumped and kicked her stomach and Blackfire fell back but caught herself. Robin took out his retractable staff. Blackfire threw a blackbolt at Robin, but he dodged it with his staff, causing it to break. But, being retractable, it was long again.

Starfire just sat there, watching the fight. She felt so helpless and pathetic. She wanted to fight but she couldn't find her strength. But right now, her sister was her enemy. She flew to the fight scene.

Robin yelled as one of Blackfire's blackbolt hit him in the stomach. He flew back but adjusted himself in the air to land on his feet. And he did. Well, he is the Boy Wonder.

Starfire quietly flew behind her sister, trying her best to avoid the pain in her back. Robin didn't notice. He threw three electric disks at Blackfire, but she destroyed them with her blackbolts. "Ha! You can't beat me!" Blackfire smirked.

Starfire got mad at her eyes and hand grew green. She threw a barrage of starbolts at Blackfire's back. Blackfire fell face down, but before she could get up, Robin got a hold of her. "Star! Call the others! Quick!"

Starfire took out her communicator and called the other Titans. "Star, what is it?" Raven said through the communicator while rubbing her eyes. "We need help ! Call the others!" and with that, she hung up. The rest of the team came as quickly as possible.

"Star, what's-" Cyborg saw Robin trying to hold Blackfire down. Cyborg ran up to them and helped Robin. Blackfire was struggling so much and was throwing blackbolts everywhere that it was hard to hold her down.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven used her black energy and made a "bubble" around Blackfire. She tried throwing her blackbolts at the surface but it was no use. The Centauri Police came and took Blackfire away.

"I believe we are victorious, sister," Starfire smiled, then saddened. She wanted to love her sister but she didn't understand why Blackfire hated her so much. She sighed.

"Next time, little sister!" Blackfire yelled as the police took her away.

"Funny. She always says 'next time' but every time, we always get her," Robin looked at Star who didn't say a word. The others left them alone and went inside.

Starfire was just looking straight ahead. "What's wrong, Star?"

"I do not know why my sister hates me so much. I do not think it was putting her in jail," a tear rolled down her cheek. "I see sisters at the park playing and having such fun. Sisters are supposed to love eachother, Robin," she threw her head into Robin's chest and tears were flowing down freely.

"I'm so sorry, Star," he hugged her. Starfire was confused at his apology.

"It is not your fault, Robin," Starfire said being naïve.

"No, I mean, I feel bad."  
"Oh," she felt ashamed at her being naïve. Starfire looked up and smiled. She hugged Robin tighter. The let go and Robin took her hand. They went inside.

"Want breakfast?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded.

He opened the fridge and looked around. Then he remembered what Starfire said at the diner "cakes of pan." Robin smiled. He took out the ingredients and started to make the batter.

"What are you making?" Starfire asked with a confused look on her face.

"Those pancakes you like so much." A big smile grew on her face. He loved to see her smile. He smiled back and continued mixing the batter. Starfire watched him make her "cakes of pan." They were quiet for about 5 minutes.

"They're done, Star," Robin took three plates, one for him, one for Star, and just one to put all the pancakes on. He took out the maple syrup and put it on the table. He gave Starfire's and his plate 2 pancakes with maple syrup.

"Thank you, Robin," She started to eat her pancakes. She smiled at their great taste, then a frown grew on her face.

"Are they good?" Robin asked noticing the frown on her face.

"Yes, they are very good, Robin." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Starfire, what's wrong?"

"I just suddenly remembered why my sister hates me. She blames me for my mother's death," She rose from her seat. "I am sorry, Robin. I suddenly do not feel hungry."

She flew to down the hall towards her room crying all the way, passing Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy.

"Wait! Starfire!"

Well, another chapter done! What did you think of it? I guess it was pretty long, I don't know. Well, please review! I might take a while to update because of school ! 8th grade is like so rude ! lol. . .well. . .please review ! ! !


	4. Secrets Revealed

Hey guys ! It's might be a little hard to update. . .which I might not till Sunday cuz I'm going to Autumn Blaze on Saturday. I might update either before the concert, Friday, or Sunday. I don't know. It really depends on school and how much trouble I'm in (. Well, on with the story! ! !

Not a lot of reviews last chapter, but please review this chapter -.

Protecting Star

Chapter 4

Secrets Revealed

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven entered the common room.

"What did you do to her?" Raven asked with an angered look on her face.

"Nothing! Promise!" Robin answered nervously.

"Pancakes! Oh Boy!" Cyborg yelped with joy and ran over to the table.

"Are they non-dairy pancakes?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, I made them for Star and me, but she lost her appetite after talking about something." Everyone was confused.

"What did she talk about?" Beast Boy got elbowed by Raven.

"She cried you idiot, you think they want to talk about it?" Raven glared at Beast Boy.

"Heh. Probably not," Beast Boy chuckled nervously.

Robin broke the silence. "I'll go talk to Starfire." He walked down the hall towards Starfire's room. He stood in front of it where the words said "STARFIRE" on her door. He could hear her sobs. He took a breath and knocked on the door. "Starfire? Can I come in? It's me."

"Yes, Robin," she responded in almost a whisper. She went up to the door and opened it and sat back down on her bed.

"Come on Star, you can talk to me about anything," Robin said as her sat down on her bed.

He had never seen her room before. He imagined it all pink with fuzzy animals all around, like a girlie girl's room. But it wasn't. The walls were a light purple color. She had a dresser, a closet, and her round white bed. Beside her bed, was a night table. It had a lamp and a picture of himself and Starfire on their first date after they came back from Tamaran. Starfire was about to get married but she didn't. She gave up the throne for her nanny, Galfore. Robin was happy that she stayed with the Titans. That was when he confessed his feelings. He finally had enough courage to tell her how he feels.

"My sister blames me for my mother's death, Robin," Starfire finally said.

"Why?"

"It is what you say, a long story," she began. "I was about 7 earth years and Blackfire was about 10. There was a big war between our planet, Tamaran, and the moons of Drenthax 7. I do not recall why the war was being taken place. The army of the moons were throwing these exploding bombs at our planet and one hit our home. There were flames everywhere. I was wearing 'sneakers' and the little strings were not connected. My mother and I were still inside my home. My father and sister were already outside waiting for my mother and me. We were running out, but I slipped on a string of my shoe and fell. My mother went up and tied the strings together and I continued to run towards the exit. My mother was not too far behind me. Then, flames blew up between us. I didn't notice that my mother was on the other side, so I kept reaching for the exit. I got outside and turned around to find that my mother was not behind me. All I could recall seeing were a lot of flames. My planets 'fire people' came and went inside my home, searching for my mother but they could not find her. My mother died in the fire, Robin."

She flew into his chest. "Ever since, my sister blames me for the strings of my shoes being untied. My mother would still be living! It was not my fault, Robin!" She was crying uncontrollably now.

"I know it's not your fault, Star. Please stop crying. I hate to see you cry. It makes me cry," a tear rolled down his cheek and fell on Starfire's red hair. She looked up.

"Robin? Why are you crying?" He wiped a tear away.  
"I just hate to see you cry, Star." Starfire smiled. "That's what I love to see, your smile." Robin gave her a sweet kiss.

"Thank you, Robin. For listening to me."

"No problem, Star. Let's go."

Starfire tried to get up. "Oww!"

"Star, your back. Does it still hurt?"

"Yes, but it is alright, Robin. I can just fly."

"No it's not!" Robin picked her up. Starfire giggled. He brought her to the kitchen.

"Raven, do you think you can try Starfire's back on more time?" Robin asked. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing Gamestation and Raven was reading her book. She closed it and walked up to Robin.

"You can put her down _anytime_ now."

"Oh. Sorry, Raven." He blushed.

"Okay, Star. This might hurt a little more than before, but it will be over soon," Raven said. Starfire nodded.

"Azarath, Metrio-" she was cut off by someone.

"Hello, Titans."

"SLADE?!" Robin yelled.

"Hello, Robin. It's so nice to see you again. How have you been?" Slade said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Slade! What do you want?"

"Patience, Robin. I just wanted to see if your little girlfriend is better."

"How did you know about my back?" Starfire yelled.

"I found out from someone. Blackfire I think her name was." Starfire gasped.

"My sister?!"

"So you are sisters. I thought you two looked alike. Well, is your back better?"  
"Raven was just about to heal it until you showed up!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Pity. Oh well. I guess you'll have to save the city without her." The screen turned black. Then, a picture of the city showed. There were Slade's minions. Hundreds of them, destroying the city.

"Titans Go! Star, I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here."  
"But I want to help, Robin!"

"Starfire, you are in no condition to go out here, we can handle it."

"Be careful, Robin." He gave her a short kiss and ran out the door. Starfire sighed. 'If they can handle it, why am I on this team?' Starfire thought. She cleared her head and drifted off to sleep.

Well, did you like it? That was chapter 4! Please review!

Mich aka Starfire


	5. Nightsweats and her again?

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was really busy with school and homework and stuff. 8th grade isn't exactly the nicest thing in the world. . .anyway...Thanks to all of those who reviewed ! I don't really feel like doing any responses or anything - lol well. . .on with the story ! ! ! Hope you like it !

Protecting Star

Chapter 5:

The titans got to the fight scene. Slade's minions were everywhere, destroying the city.

"Aww man! Dude! There are like so many of them!" Beast Boy whined.

"Shut up and fight," Raven said deadpan.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted. He took out his retractable staff and started attacking the robots.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven chanted. She picked up cars and trucks and threw them at the robots.

Cyborg's right arm turned into his blaster. He blasted the minions one-by-one.

Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged at several minions.

Starfire's Dream 

_The house was burning. There were flames everywhere. Two female figures, which appeared to be a woman and a child, were still inside the house, but not too far from the exit. Two other figures, which appeared to be a man and a girl, were outside, waiting for the other two females._

"_Starfire! Moonfire! Hurry!" called the man figure. His name was Darkfire, the two children's father._

"_Starfire! Let's go!" shouted the woman figure inside the house with the child. Her name was Moonfire, the two children's mother._

"Ahh!!" Starfire, the young girl inside the burning building, tripped on her shoelace which was untied.

"_Starfire, quick, let me tie that for you," Moonfire tied both of Starfire's laces as fast as she could. As soon as she finished, the 7 year old Starfire got up and ran towards the door. Her mother, Moonfire, was close behind her, but Starfire just kept running as fast as her little legs can take her. _

"_Come on, Mommy!" Starfire shouted while running towards the exit. Moonfire was still behind her, running. Starfire reached the exit and turned around to find that her mother was not behind her, but a flame divider was. "Mommy!" She screamed. _

_Soon after, the Tamaranian Fire Department came. The firefighters went inside the building to search for the young girls' mother._

"_Daddy? Where's mommy?" A curious 10 year old asked. She was Starfire's older sister, Blackfire. Darkfire kept quiet for about 30 seconds until a firefighter came up to him with bad news. _

"_I am truly sorry, but your wife—the flames engulfed her." The firefighter said sadly._

_A tear rolled down Darkfire and Blackfire's face. Starfire had no idea what 'engulfed' means._

"_Daddy? Is mommy gonna come out soon?" Starfire asked._

"_No, honey. She's not gonna come out for a long time." Darkfire said sadly._

"_You killed her Starfire!" Blackfire yelled sadly._

"_No, I—I didn't mean- but- I didn't," Starfire was now crying._

"_YOU KILLED OUR MOTHER!"_

_Out of dream_

"MOTHER!" Starfire shot up, but fell back to the couch because of the pain in her back. She was breathing heavily and was sweating uncontrollably. She relaxed herself and just laid on the couch.

"What is the matter, my dear?" a familiar voice called. Starfire sat up, avoiding the pain in her back, and searched for the source of the voice.

"Wh-Where are you?" Starfire asked. She looked around. There, she saw him. Starfire gasped. "Slade! What do you want?"

"Quiet girl. I am only here to retrieve you. I know your back condition."

"What do you want with me?" Starfire asked. Slade chuckled.

"As bait, my dear."

"Bait?"

"Yes, if I capture you, Robin will come to the rescue."

"What do you want with Robin?!" Her eyes started to grow green.

"Curious, aren't we? Well, it's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Starfire threw a starbolt at him, but he dodged it. She threw about 5 more, but Slade still dodged it. He got closer to her. He was too close that it was uncomfortable for Starfire. It sent shivers down her spine. She beamed her lasers at him and he fell back. Starfire found the strength to get up from the couch.  
"You can't get me Slade!"

"Oh, but I can." Starfire felt a blackbolt in her back that was already in pain. She fell forward.

"You thought you can get away with putting me in jail, sister?" Starfire just groaned in the pain.

"Blackfire?" Starfire said in almost a whisper. Slade picked her up and she slowly closed her eyes.

Chapter 5 already up! Yay!! What did you think? Review and tell me! I'll update as soon as I can but Review as much as you can! I love all of you who reviewed! Thanks a bunch! By the way, who went to Autumn Blaze? Tell me in your reviews!

Mich aka Starfire


	6. Slade

Yay! Two chapters in two days! It's a new record! Haha. . .well. . .Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm happy that I got my laptop back! I'm not in trouble anymore ! Rock on! Now. . .since I feel so special with all the reviews of the last chapter. . .here's some responses!!

Alyssa- Thanks! See you at school!

Clueless- Thanks ! ! ! Here's the update ! !

Protecting Star

Chapter 6: Slade

The Titans just came home after beating Slade's minions and are unaware of Starfire's capture.

"Hey, how bout we go for pizza?" suggested Cyborg.

"As long as it's vegetarian!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Man, nobody wants vegetarian." Cyborg said annoyed.

"How about black olives?" Robin suggested trying to break up the vegetarian/meat fight. It didn't work.

"Black olives, Robin? Please!" Beast Boy glared at Robin. The fight went on. Raven didn't want to hear this. She sighed and picked up her book and went to the couch to read it until she noticed something.

"Um, Robin? Where was Starfire last time you saw her?" Raven asked worried.

"On the couch, why?" Robin answered getting scared.

"Because she's not there."

Robin's eyes shot open. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT THERE?" he ran to the couch. Raven was right; Starfire wasn't there. He just stared dumbly at the empty couch.

"All there is is this note." Raven handed the note to Robin. It read:

Robin and Fellow Titans,

I have your precious Starfire. Come to my lair if you ever want to see her again and we'll work something out.

Slade

(a/n-Corny I know, but I couldn't think of anything else)

"Slade." Robin said through gritted teeth. "We have to find Starfire! Let's go! Now!" Robin was running down the hall until Raven picked him up with her black energy. "Raven, let me go!"

"Robin, control your emotions. We will find her, but you can't go running like that. We're a team." She let him go.

"Okay, fine." After a short pause. "Can we go now?"

Raven sighed. "Whatever."

"Titans Go!"

Slade's Lair 

Starfire was slowly opening her eyes. She groaned and looked around. "Where am I?" she said in a low voice. Her surroundings were not very pleasant. The walls were rock and were a dark grayish color. The floor was hard and cold. There was a small window in one corner but inside was dark. Next to that was a door. Icy cold chains that ripped her skin were holding her down.

"Ah, my dear. You have finally awakened?" Slade appeared out of the shadows.

"Slade!? Where am I? Where are my friends? Where is Robin?"

"Do not fret. Robin will be joining us shortly."

"What are you going to do to him?" There was worry in her voice.

"You will know when the time comes." And with that, he left the room.

I know it was short! Don't hurt me! Review but please don't flame me! Unless I really really need it then I guess it's okay. So, I'll update soon don't worry ! ! !

Love ya!

-Mich aka Starfire-


	7. We're Here!

Hey people! Here's chapter 7! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews people! You guys totally rock!

Here are some responses . . .

**Titan Starfire100**- Thanks and I will write more! !

**MissMatchmaker**- Thank you! I like your story too! Shadow! I reviewed it and don't get in trouble! lol

**Poochie14**- Yay! Don't worry, you'll see what happens !

**D-I-WaRrIa**- Thanks ! and I think 411 means like information about something. . . not absolutely sure. . .

**Alyssa-** Thanks! And no, your kitten ! I'm Starfire! Get that straight! Lol

Thanks for the reviews ! ! ! ! ! -

Now. . .on with the story ! !

Protecting Star

Chapter 7: We're here !

The Titans just arrived downtown. Cyborg was using his arm to tack down Slade. "I got a fix on his location, Robin. The signal's a quarter mile north and 300 ft. below the ground."

"Then we got to go fast. I mean, a quarter mile, it's like we're running in the Olympics!" Beast Boy whined.

"It's not as long as you think, you moron," Raven said deadpan.

"It isn't?" Beast Boy sweat dropped. "Heh. I knew that." In about 5 min., they got to their destination.

"Okay, we need to dig 300ft. down," Robin started. "Can you handle it, Raven?"

"No problem. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Black energy came out of her hands and aimed towards the ground. The ground was breaking. Soon enough, there was a tunnel that the Titans can go through. They followed as Raven continued to make the tunnel.

They were close to Slade's lair for they could here faint talking but loud enough to make out the words. "What are you going to do with Robin?" Starfire's voice went through the rock.

"Starfire!" Raven slapped her hand over Robin's mouth.

"Do you want Slade to hear you?" she put her hand down.

"I didn't even know he could hear us; I thought he was dead," Beast Boy said with a confused look.

"Well, he ain't. Come on ya'll, we gotta save Star," Cyborg said.

"Right. Titans Go!" Robin yelled. There were only a couple of feet of rock that Raven had to break. They still could hear talking through the rock. "Blackfire? What are you doing here? I believe you were in jail!" The Titans had a confused look on their faces.

"Blackfire is working with Slade?" Robin said dumbfounded by the idea.

"Little sister, do you really think that jail can keep me away? I got out once before." Blackfire smiled.

"You will be put back in jail!" Starfire tried to get up but the chains kept her down. She tried to use her eyebeams at the chains, but not a scratch. She saw Blackfire smiling. She aimed her eyebeams at her but Blackfire dodged it.

"Save it, sister. You won't be beating m-" She was cut off by an explosion. "What the?" Blackfire was confused.

"Titans Go!" Robin and the rest of the Titans came through the rock.

Hi! Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer! Please review anyway please ! ! ! I need at least 3 reviews before I update! I don't know, lots of authors put some limit like "If I don't get 5 reviews, I won't update" or something like that. . .so I thought that I could do that too ! lol! It doesn't matter. . .I want to update so just review and I'll be super happy! Love ya!

Mich aka Starfire


	8. Protecting Her and a Sister's Love

Hey everyone! I finally got time to update! Yay! And I got a ton of reviews! Thanks so much guys! You so totally rock! So, because of all the reviews, I'm going to put up 1 chapter of my latest story! It's called Love and Secrets! Please read that too! Love you!

A whole bunch of reviews so, here are responses!

Aerowitz- Whoa ! You are so right ! I never even saw that! Thanks for pointing it out ! And thanks for the review! And poor you for that 18 credit hours of class!

D-I-WaRrIa- Well, I'm not positively sure what that means but that's close! And, I've been confused all my life My story really is addictive? Thanks ! ::hugs reviewer:: And I'll R&R yours soon!

Clueless90- Thanks for the review! Here's the update!

Starfire983- You love it?! Thanks! Here's the update!!

Titans' fangirl- Um, is that good? Lol. . .here's the update!

karina- You love it? ::tears:: Thanks so much!

Albelthenox- Haha! You didn't have to review so I will update. I would have eventually but thanks anyway

Persia14- I will keep going and thanks!

orlifan4561- My story is. . .awesome? Wow ! Thanks! And I ADORE Robin and Starfire together! If anyone objects, tough ! lol

Starfire Of Tamaran- Sorry if I didn't hurry but here's the update! ­

CreatorOfKitty- I'm great? Thanks ! ! !

Okay, so, on with the story!

Protecting Star

Chapter 8: Protecting Her

"_Titans, Go!" Robin and the rest came through the rock._

"Robin!" Starfire was so happy!

"Starfire!" Robin ran to her. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing, but I can't move!" Starfire was struggling to get out of the chains. Robin took out his electric disk. He threw one against the chain and it exploded. Starfire's right arm was free. Robin was about to explode the other ones when Slade kicked him and Robin went flying across the room. "Robin!" Robin quickly got up and took out his retractable staff.

Robin ran up to Slade. He jumped aiming his staff at him, but Slade grabbed it and broke it. Being a retractable staff, it returned to it's normal size. Slade tried to punch Robin but he dodged it. Robin kicked him and he fell back.

While that was going on, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven were fighting Blackfire. "Azarath Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted. About ten rocks came towards Blackfire, but she threw her blackbolts at them and they all exploded but one. The last one was coming from behind Blackfire. It hit her and she fell back. Raven used her energy to make a black "bubble" around Blackfire. She tried shooting her blackbolts at the surface but it was too strong. Just then, a bunch of robots came towards Beast Boy and Cyborg. Cyborg used his cannon and Beast Boy turned into a ram to knock them all down.

Slade and Robin were panting heavily. Robin was the first to get up. He picked up his bo-staff and ran towards Slade. He jumped and aimed for his mask. It cracked a little down the middle but didn't fall off. Slade was mad. He picked up Robin by the collar with one hand. Robin couldn't get out of Slade's grip. Starfire saw this. She used her free hand to form a starbolt and threw it at Slade. "Leave. Him. Alone!" Slade lost his grip and fell back. Robin dropped to the ground but quickly used this chance to go help Starfire. He used his electric disks for the rest of the chains and Starfire was finally free!

Robin hugged her tightly. "I missed you, Star."

"I missed you too, Robin." She hugged him back.

"I apologize to ruin this moment, but Robin, you will be my apprentice once again!" Slade chuckled.

"I will never be your app-"

"Yes, you will. You will become my apprentice and you will like it!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By killing her!" Slade ran up to Starfire but Robin blocked him.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me first!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg finally finished destroying all the robots. Raven was still holding Blackifre. "What am I supposed to do with her?" Raven was getting tired of wasting all her energy on Blackfire.

"I don't know. Transport her to Tamaran or something," Cyborg was too tired to think.

"She was banished from Tamaran, genius," Raven was getting impatient.

"Oh. Well, then throw her in jail somewhere." "She can use her blackbolts to break the wall." "Not in a metal cell, she can't." Raven stood corrected.

"Wow! Raven doesn't have a comback," Beast Boy laughed. Raven shot him a death glare and he stopped laughing.

Starfire flew up, throwing a barrage of starbolts at Slade. Robin took three electric disks and threw it at him. Slade fell to the floor, unconscious. "Victory!" Starfire shouted cheerfully. She flew back to the ground. Robin was still looking at Slade, when he felt hands wrapped around his neck from behind. "I love you, Robinn." Robin turned around and gave Starfire a passionate kiss, when Robin broke it. "I love you too, Star." He hugged her.

"Robin? What are we to do about Blackfire?" Robin broke the hug. "I don't know, Star." Robin looked around and saw Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven. Raven was still holding Blackfire in her "bubble." Blackfire got tired and was just sitting inside the bubble.

"Raven, are you going to bring Blackfire to jail?" Robin asked.

"Yeah she's going to tell them to pout Blackfire in a metal cell because I told her too!" Cyborg said still happy that he won the argument with Raven. She just sighed. She knew he was right. "Alright. Beast Boy and Cyborg, you're coming with me. Raven was about to turn into her "raven" form and go to the prison but—

"Wait! Raven!" Starfire was coming towards her.

"What is it Starfire? We have to get Blackfire to jail," Raven was getting a little impatient.

"I have to speak to my sister."

"What do you want, Starfire?" Blackfire wasn't so happy.

"I just wish to tell you, that I have always loved her, sister. Despise all the horrible things you have done to me and my friends, you will always be my sister." Tears started forming in Starfire and Blackfire's eyes. "I love you too, Starfire. I am very sorry for all the bad things I have done. If you ever find it in your heart to forgive me-"

"I already have, sister," they both smiled. Starfire wanted to give Blackfire a hug but couldn't because of Raven's black energy ball around her. Raven saw this and put Blackfire down. She "turned off" her "bubble"

Starfire ran to Blackfire and gave her a hug. "I shall miss you sister." "I'll miss you too, Starfire." They let go and smiled. "Goodbye Blackfire!"

"Cya, sis!" Raven knew that Blackfire had changed, so she didn't even bother to put her black energy "bubble" around her.

"How about Slade?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah! We totally kicked his butt, dude!" Beast Boy shouted.

"I guess her goes to jail." Robin smiled. 'We finally beat Slade.' He thought.

Yay! Another chapter done! I have a whole bunch of chapters in my notebook and I'll update as soon as I can! School permitting! Hope you like this chapter and please review! I love you all! Byez ! Don't forget to R&R my other stories!


	9. I'll Protect You

Hey!!! Sorry for not updating in a while. I got kinda lazy and school is being a little cruel. Plus, my weekends are getting hectic so whatever. Anyway, I finally got some time to update!! This is probably going to be my last chapter, then it would be my first completed story! As for Love and Secrets, I'm in a huge writer's block for chapter 2 but I promise that I will update that one as soon as I can. Believe me, my writer's block do not last really long. Thanks everyone who reviewed! You guys are really supporting me in this story and my other stories!

Not gonna do responses today. Sorry!! But thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I love you all!!

On with the Story!!!!!

Protecting Star

Chapter 8: I'll Protect You

The Titans got home from the battle. Slade and Blackfire both went to jail. The Tower was pretty quiet, but they did the usual. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing Gamestation but they weren't loud or they weren't fighting. Raven, which is enjoying the quietness of the two gamers, was reading her book. She's almost finished, that's what she said.

Starfire was searching for Robin who is somewhere training, but she doesn't know that. When they came home, Robin seemed kind of down. He would walk to his room, unhappy, with his head hung low.

Robin was training, fiercely hitting the punching bag. It already had some holes and the stuff that was inside it started to peek out. He was sweating, and breathing heavily, but he still continued to punch the bag with all the force in his body. "Must. . .protect. . .Star." he said between breaths.

Starfire found him and was watching from the window. She heard everything and she watched him punch the bag with great energy. She gasped at what she saw, a red substance dripping from his left knuckles. She ran to him. "Robin! Please do not continue!"

"I. . . have to. . . I have to. . .protect you. . ." Robin continued to punch the bag with all his might. Starfire stood there with tears in her eyes. She looked at his hand, which was now bleeding heavily. "Robin, please!" Robin just ignored her and kept punching with his injured hands. He paid no attention to the blood and kept punching.

"Starfire. . .I have. . .to protect. . .you. . .. I can't . . .bare to. .. see you. . .hurt..." Starfire's tears were now falling freely. Robin got ready to give another hard punch. Starfire saw this, and before his hand reached the bag, she went and stood there in front of the bag with her eyes closed. "Protect me, Robin." Robin gasped, and when his hand was about an inch away, he gained control of it and put it down. Starfire fell to her knees, scared that Robin almost hurt her. Robin kneeled next to her and looked at his hand. He was hitting that bag with such strength that it was bleeding severely. They were quiet for about a minute, until Starfire got up. She offered her hand to Robin, with a smile, and he gladly took it. 'Even in bad situations, she always lights up my day with her smile.' He thought as they walked towards the common room.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg heard Starfire and Robin come in, and decided to leave them alone. They went to own rooms.

Robin sat down in the kitchen chair. Starfire got a damp cloth, and place it on Robin's hands. She took it off, and put it down. She picked up Robin's hands, and wrapped gauss around it. "I'm. . .sorry." Robin managed to say. "It was my fault what happened. If I hadn't left you alone, Slade wouldn't have captured you."

"Robin, do not blame yourself, for it is not your fault. You didn't know that Slade led you into a trap. It does not matter anymore because he is in jail where he belongs. And I am here, where I belong." Starfire smiled.

"Star, you always make me feel better," Robin said sweetly. "I wanted to protect you, Star."

"Robin, you have protected me, but let me protect you, too." They both smiled, and shared a loving kiss.

**_END _**

FINISHED! Yay ! My first completed story! I feel so special! Thanks to everyone who supported me in this! I love you guys! I made a poem to go with this!!! I don't know what I'm gonna name it but please read it!!


End file.
